


What it's like to find a puzzle piece

by sunflowerdust



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Confessions, Falling In Love, Flirting, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Someone Help Them, air balloon ride, confused ishigami senku, drunk gen, gen is scared of height but it's not a phobia, meteor shower, panicked gen, senku is shamelessly bold, this story takes place after that observatory episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerdust/pseuds/sunflowerdust
Summary: “More than a little, I already liked you, Senku chan.”---Senku was no love guru, sure, but he wasn’t a dense idiotic imbecile either. His mind worked up on its own and analyzed the certain sentence again and again every time he had some spare time to laze himself and it did that even though there was no absolute urgency to do so.In other words, Senku was going absolutely insane.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 252





	What it's like to find a puzzle piece

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo hi!! 
> 
> This is would be my second sengen fic and I hope you guys like this one too hehe enjoy!

“More than a little, I already liked you, Senku chan.”

Millions of questions ran through Senku’s mind the moment those words left Gen’s mouth and filled the immediate vicinity with its boldness. But he didn’t let it show on his face.

He quickly stole a glance at Gen’s way instead and his heart throbbed at the sight of the mentalist’s side profile. He looked mesmerizing under the starlight, like an art, a sculpture that belonged to the museums.

That’s when Senku realized he had never paid much attention to Gen’s looks before. No, he’d observed Gen’s behavior and enigmatic personality thoroughly but never his profile or physique.

Senku wondered why he hadn’t before.

Gen came into his life all of a sudden, too sudden to be honest. One moment he was there, eating ramen and was ready to sell him off to Tsukasa for harem and less labor and the next he was betraying Tsukasa for a bottle of cola.

And now he was the one who took the initiative to give Senku a whole observatory for his birthday today.

Not exactly what a shallow opportunist would do for a man he’d met just a few months ago.

Next to him Gen continued, “Forget about what I stood to gain from it. It’s probably the same for everyone else in the village too.” Gen explained further and Senku can tell. Can tell he added those lines to lessen the previous line’s effect, to make it look simpler, less effective. “Guess you’ll probably say this is gross though huh?”

Gen had asked him. 

Gen was persuading him for a reply now. Senku knew that each word that left Gen’s mouth reached him in every 0.1 second. His brain took 0.65 seconds to comprehend and process the words. Even more seconds to comprehend the meaning behind it since the first, shocking sentence that was left unanswered in the air.

But he hadn’t come up with a response to it yet.

“Yeah.” Senku said, unable to think of any other argument to hold onto, “Gross dude.”

“Riiight~?” Gen hummed in response, unaware (or probably aware) of the headache he’d given to the scientist that night.

-x-

Weeks passed since then and somehow the mentalist’s words made their place in Senku’s mind impregnable and stubborn since the moment they were declared.

Senku was no love guru, sure, but he wasn’t a dense idiotic imbecile either. His mind worked up on its own and analyzed the certain sentence again and again every time he had some spare time to laze himself and it did that even though there was no absolute urgency to do so.

In other words, Senku was going absolutely insane.

Ever since Gen had told him he’d liked Senku more than a little even before they’d met Senku had been reluctantly thinking about it nonstop.

It isn’t like it’s his first time someone confessed to him (Senku considered a 50/50 possibility that Gen had confessed to him that night). He’d gotten a dozen and a few more confessions since he was in middle school, although he had ended up rejecting all of them because he cared more about science than relationships.

Attraction was a natural human reaction and it varied from person to person and Senku knew that. It was the question of why Asagiri Gen, an eccedentesiast, a magician and a celebrity figure from their time had taken a liking in him, a blunt scientist. Their personalities and skills were far more than mismatched, they were complex and arguable.

Although he agreed that sometimes together, they made everything work out unbelievably flawlessly.

All these questions and thoughts swam through Senku’s mind as his brain drowns itself in work, his hands moving from one test tube to another, mixing chemical substances like they were puzzle pieces that Senku had solved millions of times before.

He was so occupied in the thoughts he didn’t hear a certain voice call his name over and over again, it was like a subconscious part of his brain was blocking it until he snapped himself out of it.

“Senku chan!”

“Huh- what?” Senku muttered and turned his head at the same time. Instantly he found a pair of dark platinum eyes staring back at him.

There he was, Asagiri Gen, a few inches away from him. They were close, so _close_ , they were probably- no most definitely sharing the same air. From this angle and proximity, Senku could observe his face a lot clearly, in details. Like how his eyes had the most unique and rare shed of grey which a person wouldn’t be able to tell unless they get to look at them from this close. How his long eyelashes fell over his eyes every time he blinked (3 times, Senku subconsciously counted). How his plumped lips were parted a little and how Gen’s breath hitched when their eyes met.

Senku had observed a lot, could observe a lot more.

But then Gen jolted back with a flinch and took more than necessary steps back, his eyes widened and his cheeks slightly flustered.

“Sorry. I just- you weren’t responding so I thought if I yelled your name next to your ear that’d uh- that was probably too close huh.” Gen explained, moved his hands in pointless panicked gestures until they dropped to his sides as he avoided meeting Senku’s gaze. “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable Senku chan.”

What now?

“Uh- it’s okay.” Senku said but decided not to push too far into the topic. He still didn’t know what made Gen think he was uncomfortable but seeing that this situation was supposedly considered awkward, he decided to get to the main point instead. He turned around again, fumbling with a test tube in his hand, “Why were you calling me?”

“Kaseki chan and Chrome chan made something new again.”

Senku let out a puff of laugh as he turned to meet Gen’s eyes again. He looked less awkward and more cheery now. “What did they build this time?”

“I’m not sure but I think it’s a jaw crusher?” Gen shrugged, arms crossing over his chest, “It looks kind of hideous but considering that we’re in Stone Age I’d say it’s pretty impressive. I’m sure it works just fine too.”

“Those two keep surprising me.” Senku smiled to himself, “Anyways tell them I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Will do~” Gen said and then did something that Senku didn’t expect from the mentalist. He winked and gave Senku a small wave with the addition of a small delightful smile before turning on his heels and walking out of the lab.

Senku didn’t understand why his stomach did a flip at the sight.

-x-

They were gathered on the top of the bald mountain because Senku had called them out here.

Senku’s eyes moved across the crowd quickly, scanning to see if everyone was present or not. Taiji and Yuzuriha were standing a little far behind him (definitely holding hands, he can feel it on his back). Ginro and Kinro stood next to Kohaku at the very front. Ruri and Chrome stood far from them in a corner. He spotted Ukyo, Ryuusui, Francois, Kaseki and Nikki too.

His eyes landed on the mentalist with dual colored hair who stood a few feet ahead of him, playing with the hem of his sleeves. Unlike Ukyo, Senku didn’t have inhuman hearing ability so he wouldn’t have heard anything even if Gen was saying something but he bets on science that he was humming something. Senku can tell by looking at the way he danced his fingers across the hem, how smile playfully tugged at the corner of his lips and how he bobbed his head up and down with the silent rhythm.

Senku wondered what song it was

A tug on his sleeve was what snapped him out of his unnatural train of thoughts all concerning Gen and he looked down to meet Suika’s gaze, “Why did you bring us here tonight, Senku?”

He smirked at the question, like he usually does right before blowing everyone’s mind, “Just wait and watch Suika.” He said, “You’ll be amazed.”

Just then a tail of light appeared on the sky only to vanish the next second. A collection of gasps and awes were heard around him.

“Is that- a shooting star?” Yuzuriha said behind him.

“Correct.” He nodded.

Kohaku gasped as another shooting star flew by, “A shooting star?”

“Yeah. But they aren’t actually stars.” Senku explained, “That streak of light you saw? It was caused by tiny bits of dust and rock called meteoroids falling into the Earth’s atmosphere and burning up.”

“They aren’t stars?” Suika asked.

“No they’re not.”

“But they are called shooting stars?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve seen those before.” Magma commented, dumbly as ever. “From the village. I thought it was the spirit of the dead.”

“Of course you did.” Gen laughed at the statement and Senku found himself smiling too. Soon dozens of shooting stars were flying past them, leaving everyone in agape.

“This is a meteor shower right?”

“Correct again Yuzuriha.”

Chrome was the one to ask this time, “A what now?”

“A meteor shower.” Senku further explained, his eyes never leaving the trails of light flying over him. It’s been 3,700 years, or more, since he'd seen a meteor shower. “They occur when the Earth passes through the trail of debris left by a comet as it orbits the sun.”

“This is beautiful.” Ruri commented and Senku caught Chrome stealing glances at her from time to time from the corner of his eyes.

“Magnificent indeed!” Ryuusui half shouted and Ukyo gave him a hard jab in his stomach with his elbow, muttering an audible ‘You’re too loud jeez’ at him. Senku noted how they’d gotten a lot closer then the time they’d come here. The only thing that was left for them to do was Ryuusui to swing his arm over Ukyo’s shoulder or wrap it around his waist.

Oh to be young and in love

In love

_Gen_

Senku’s eyes went wide at his own set of thoughts, his eyebrows dipped in the middle without a beat spared. His brain failed to grasp why he’d just thought of Gen when it came to those preposterous topics that bloomed in Senku’s mind, such as love.

Again, he was so absorbed in thoughts he didn’t realize a certain somebody was bumping into him until their bodies crashed onto each other and Senku stumbled backwards, taking several steps back.

“Ah-“ The person, Gen yelped in surprise.

Senku stumbled back but hold Gen in his place by his arms, “Gen-“

“Shit.” Gen cursed under his breath and pushed himself off Senku immediately, “I- sorry Senku chan.” He muttered once he had taken enough steps away from Senku’s personal space like he’d somehow offended him by bumping into him, “I was too mesmerized and didn’t realize you were behind me.”

Senku scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “Yeah. It’s okay.”

He wouldn't have minded holding Gen a little longer

“Which meteor shower is this?” Gen asked, probably to lessen the awkwardness and Senku was grateful for that.

“Perseid meteor shower. Occurs every year in August.” Senku replied quickly, “It was first seen 5700 years ago.”

Gen hummed in response and they watched as dozens of shooting stars flew over them, each’s length and timing different than the other.

Gen muttered next to him at some point, “It’s really beautiful Senku chan.”

“I know.” Senku said, taking a glance at Gen.

Gen turned his head to a side then and Senku noticed how his oddly yet immaculately bangs blew in the wind because Senku noticed everything about Gen recently. “How did you know it was going to be tonight?”

The words were ready on Senku’s lips, ready to slip off but then he made the mistake of keep staring at Asagiri Gen, who slipped a finger in between his bangs and pushed it behind his ear, as the rest still blew back and forth in the wind.

He looked mesmerizing.

More mesmerizing than the stars above them.

Senku must have stayed silent for too long because Gen glanced back after a while, an eyebrow raised.

“Earth to Senku chan?” He said.

Senku might have stuttered a little but he managed to get the words out, “I- I counted the days and analyzed the change of weather according to the climate of this region, yeah.”

“Of course you did.” Gen let out a lazy chuckle and that, somehow, caused Senku’s heart to skip a beat.

Senku really didn’t understand this.

“Plus the Earth’s axis tilted a little more to the side in the last 3,700 years.” Senku coughed, “I wouldn’t have gotten the date correct if I only calculated the days.”

Gen stayed silent for a moment before softly saying, “You’re amazing Senku chan.”

“What?”

“You don’t only use your intelligence for the villagers’ benefit or to build a new civilization at first as possible.” Gen said, his eyes briefly meeting Senku’s before he gestured towards the shower of lighting tails above them again, “You also spend your time and energy on things like- this.”

Senku hummed in response. “This is pretty important too.”

“How so?”

“You know how don’t you, mentalist?”

“Hehe you know me well Senku chan~” Gen singsonged, “I still think you’re pretty amazing though.”

“Thanks Gen.” Senku muttered, turning his attention back to the sky too. “I think you’re pretty amazing too.”

-x-

“Senku chan~” Gen whined, flinging his arm over Senku’s shoulder and pushing himself on him, personal space be damned.

They were currently gathered in Ruri’s hut and some of them were very, _very_ drunk. Not Senku though, he had high tolerance, thankfully. They were all here at the beginning of gathering, but now only Senku, Gen, Ukyo and Kohaku were left. 

“Gen.” Senku said, surprisingly not bothered by the closeness. Gen reeked of alcohol and sweat, Senku should be pushing him off, should be telling him to sit aside him, not _on_ him considering how much he hated physical closeness but he didn’t. It was like a subconscious part of him was welcoming the warmth Gen was offering. “How much alcohol did you exactly consume?”

Ukyo chuckled next to him. “Clearly more than necessary.”

“Senku chan.” Gen whispered, his breath tickling Senku’s ear, hot and heavy- Senku would have described it as seductive, if Gen wasn’t this drunk right now.

Then Gen made the unbelievable, most unexpected move. He swung a leg over Senku’s thighs and flopped down on his lap with a one swift movement, now impossibly closer to him. A strong scent of alcohol, mixed with jasmine and freesia clouded his mind and Senku suddenly wanted to push his hand inside Gen’s sleeve and check if he had any flowers there.

But first, he needed to take care of the said person leaning incredibly close to his face, close enough to enable Senku’s fight or flight response.

“Why are you-“ Senku said, breathless as he pushed his hands against Gen’s chest, setting a proper distance between them. “What are you doing?”

“Your eyes are so pretty.” Gen grinned, his eyes twinkling with curiousness. “Since when do you have them?”

Senku had dealt with drunk people before but this was drunkenness on a whole new level. “Uh- since birth?”

“Cool.” Gen nodded and paused, he seemed to be thinking about something deeply, given his expression. “Can I touch them?”

“Hell no.” Senku blurted out, immediately stretching out to grab both of Gen’s hands to make sure he can’t attack Senku’s only two functioning organs of the visual system. “Gen what the fuck.”

“I just want to touch your eyes Senku chan, not your ass.” Gen whined. Senku would have called it cute if he hadn’t mentioned his ass, because now he felt his cheeks burning up. “Why are you being so mean?”

Senku cleared his throat and focused more on Gen’s silver eyes, now lucid and bright, the way it shone like untouchable flame sparking up under the dim light of the hut. “You can’t just touch people’s eyes Gen.”

Gen pouted. “Please.”

“No.”

“Senku chan is a meanie.” Gen huffed a breath, folding his arms against his chest in a defensive manner, his pout ever visible and expressive.

“Come on Senku.” Kohaku said from across the room, her eyes heavy with intoxication. “Stop being a dick and let him touch your eyes.”

“Kohaku chan is right.” Gen nodded softly and beamed at Kohaku, teeth and all. “I love you Kohaku chan.”

Kohaku smiled back, loopy and big, “I love you too Gen.”

Senku sighed in his palm, ignoring the way Gen knocked on the back of his palm to see his face. Drunk Gen was, _cute_. Incredibly, Embarrassingly cute. “Kohaku I swear to god-“

Kohaku chuckled and Senku let his hands drop. “It’s just your eyes Senku.”

“Yes it’s just your eyes Senku chan.” Gen said, but judging from the way his shoulder slumped and he rubbed his eyes, Senku understood that he’d decided to drop the topic for now. “Mhm ‘m tired.”

“Good.” Senku muttered, hoping that Gen would get off him now (not that he wished otherwise, no) but instead Gen’s eyes perked up again and he reached for the tip of Senku’s hair. “What are you doing now?”

Gen ignored him and ran his fingers through Senku’s hair, careful not to pull it, but tactical enough to scratch his scalp every once in a while. The sensation sent a shiver down Senku’s spine. “Why does your hair stand upwards Senku chan? How?”

“It’s just-” Senku groaned when Gen speeded up, finding himself enjoying the free scalp massage. “-how it is.”

Gen pouted and pulled his hand away, leaving Senku a little disappointed. “I want my hair to stand upwards too.”

Senku chuckled at the response but reached out of Gen’s odd cut bang and held it between his fingers, examining the white strands of hair. “I think yours are fine just the way they are?”

“You really think so?” Gen beamed up in front of him and Senku felt as if he’d accidentally invited the sun to the hut to sit on his lap. “Thank you Senku chan. Maybe you’re not a meanie after all.”

“You’re- welcome?” Senku said, rubbing his forehead, suddenly aware of the ache that’d spread across his legs. To be very honest, his thighs were going numb now. Gen might be thin but his height did enough to his weight and Senku wasn’t Taiju or Tsukasa. “Do you maybe want to- get off my laps?”

“No thanks, I’m good.” Gen said and leaned his head down against Senku’s shoulder, nuzzling into his crook and heaved a content sigh. The warmth of his breath tickled Senku’s skin there and spread across his neck and he subconsciously put his hand on Gen’s back. “I’m going to sleep now.”

“Gen-“ Senku furrowed his eyes. Sleep? On here? On Senku’s lap? Which was already numb enough? “Gen?”

No response came and Senku sighed audibly when he heard Gen’s soft snores.

“I think he’s dead.” Kohaku whispered hoarsely across the room, crawling a little closer towards them. “Shit Senku where do we hide the body?”

Ukyo barked out a laugh and hid his face behind his palm, chuckling out softly. “Pretty sure he’s just asleep.”

“Ukyo you aren’t drunk?” Senku asked.

“I have high tolerance.” Ukyo said, taking another sip of his drink. “So Senku, are you planning to stay like that the whole night or do I call for some help?”

“What do you fucking think?” Senku rolled his eyes. As much as he loved having Gen this close to him (he would never admit that out loud), he needed to stretch his legs and fix the numbness before it started really aching and became sore. “Get Taiju for me.”

“Sorry couldn’t hear you over the sound of how drunk I am right now.”

Senku groaned. He was too tired and exhausted for this. “Ukyo, can you get Taiju for me?”

Ukyo coughed and held his fist against his mouth as if he was speaking to someover over walkie talkie. “Hello? Senku? You’re cutting off I can’t hear you-“

“PLEASE?” Senku half shouted and Gen stirred on his lap, lips brushing against his neck that made Senku’s blood rush to his cheeks. He immediately dropped his voice and put his hand back on Gen’s back, patting him softly.

“Since you asked so nicely, I will go and get Taiju.” Ukyo said as he got up and extended a hand towards Kohaku too, who simply took it. “Come on Kohaku, let’s get you back too.”

“Hm. Let’s have a fight outside modern man.” Kohaku said as she got up too and threw herself on Ukyo, who caught her and flung one of her arms on his shoulder, his other hand tightly gripping her waist so that she won’t fall.

“I’ll kindly pass.” Ukyo said and then they left, leaving Senku alone with a sleeping Gen on his lap.

This was going to be a long night for him.

-x-

Senku tugged at the rope to check if the length was perfect while calculating the maximum height the air balloon can go up with the few but significant changes he’d made. He’d changed the pattern of the gores so that the parachute valve extended a little more. He’d also made the burners extra capable, so that it could fly for a longer amount of time. He was pretty absorbed in his own work and didn’t hear the certain mentalist approach him from behind.

“Good morning Senku chan.” Gen said and Senku turned around to look at the intruder of his peace. Gen wore one of his best smiles at that moment, one that looked- _was_ genuine, brightly captured by the dawn light and Senku was enthralled by it. Senku gave him a smile over his shoulder and turned back to his work again. “You’re awake early today.”

“I always wake up early.”

“It’s only somewhere around 5 am.” Gen said, “Too early if you ask me.”

“No harm in waking up early to finish extra work, is there?”

“No I suppose not.” Gen chuckled, small and soft. “What are you doing anyway?”

“Making some changes to the air balloon. Seeing if it can go any higher and stay on the air any longer than before.” Senku explained briefly, an exhaustive explanation would only clog Gen’s brain this early in the morning.

“Hmm, how is it coming off?”

“Well, I don’t know but it should have improved according to my calculation.” Senku nodded to himself, as if he was giving himself the answer, not to Gen. “I’m going to go on a test ride now.”

“Okay, have fun with that.”

“No since you’re here this early too,” Senku said, turning fully to Gen this time, “You’re coming too.”

“N- no way, Senku chan!” Gen gasped, loud and expressive and took a step back. “I’m scared of height!”

“Do you- have a phobia of height?”

“Well, not exactly- since I’m-” Gen mumbled weakly, playing with his fingers. “Don’t laugh okay? Promise.”

“I won’t. Promise.”

“I’m- coulrophobic.” Gen paushed for 2.67 seconds, “‘m scared of clowns.”

“Oh.” Senku said, letting out a sigh. “Okay.”

“You- didn’t laugh?”

“You told me not to laugh didn’t you?” Senku raised an eyebrow, confused. He didn’t understand why Gen made him promise not to laugh in the first place. Phobias weren’t something to be made fun of and Senku knew that.

“But- I’m scared of clowns Senku chan.” Gen laughed to himself, slow and deep and it stirred something in Senku, something he didn’t expect but didn’t mind either. “Most people find that funny.”

“Well, I don’t.” Senku replied, “Phobias are not a fun topic to laugh and giggle about, I know that.”

“Of course you do.” Gen muttered and it sounded more indicated towards himself and not towards Senku.

“So, you coming?”

“Seriously?”

“Gen, you aren’t scared of the height. You’re scared of the thought of the height. You are scared of falling down. Not going up.” Senku said and Gen stared at him, mouth closed and eyebrow raised. Senku blushed slightly under the gaze and scratched the back of his neck out of frustration. “Plus I’ll be there with you, idiot. You don’t have to be afraid.”

Gen’s lips twitched at the corner then and a bright smile broke out to replace it, making Senku wonder why his heart was doing a flip every passing second or why the butterflies in his stomach were suddenly being resuscitated. Metaphorically speaking, of course, Senku knew a heart can’t do a flip nor can a human body have butterflies in its-

“Then I’ll go with you!” Gen chirped with excitement then, startling Senku.

“Huh?”

“You said you’ll keep me safe didn’t you?”

“Yeah- yeah I guess I did.”

“Then I have no reason not to go.” Gen beamed, putting his hands on the edge of the basket. “Keep me safe up there okay?”

“Okay.” Senku replied as he watched Gen struggle to get in the basket. After a minute of observing the possible love of his life’s constant struggle to get in, Senku decided he can’t stand this second hand embarrassment anymore and hoped in from the other side and extended a hand to Gen.

“Senku chan-” Gen looked up and pouted at him, “I can’t get in.” He sounded defeated.

“Yeah I can see that, mentalist.” Senku murmured, trying not to stare too much at the said mentalist’s lips. “Just grab my hand.”

“Fine.” Gen said and grabbed his hand as Senku helped him get into the basket. Once they were both in and settled perfectly Senku gave Gen an encouraging nod and received a grin in return before he lit the burners.

The air balloon started to rise slowly and Senku heard Gen let out a small gasp as he shuffled to the middle of the basket, near Senku. Senku solely concentrated on handling the burner after that for a while before he finally looked down at the mentalist, still sitting cross legged on the floor and extended a hand.

“What?”

“You can stand up, you know?”

“Ah, thanks for the offer, Senku chan, but I’m fine here. The air here is fresh.” Gen said, waving him off with a hand, “This is a test ride right? You should focus more on your- stuff.”

“Shut up and just stand up.” Senku stepped forward and grabbed Gen’s arm, lifting him up the next second. Gen didn’t protest much against it, just let out a small groan and a _‘Senku chan is so bossy’_ along with a pout as he let Senku help him up.

Gen stood up and moved a little closer to him, but still kept a decent distance between them- as if to make sure he wasn’t stepping in Senku’s personal space and looked around. Senku followed his suit and gave a glance around too, though he’s been seeing this scenario for a while now. They were above the clouds already. The flock of white cotton-like beds glistened bright and orange under them, completely soaked in dawn light. The sun was on the opposite side of Senku’s back, shining like it does at the crack of the dawn.

“It’s- it’s beautiful.” Gen huffed next to him and Senku made the mistake of turning his head to look at him. Because Gen- Gen looked enchanting, _captivating_ under the orange-yellow sunlight that illuminated his delicate features. His hair slowly swaying back and forth with the wind as he pushed his bangs behind his hair to keep it out of his vision. He looked absolutely captivated by the sight, eyes never leaving the clouds below them and his mouth in the shape of a small o.

Senku didn’t know how long he was staring because when the wind gave a strong blew and knocked Gen into his arms, he wasn’t prepared for it _at all_. Thus, Gen fell into his arms with a yelp and Senku stumbled back along with him until he hit the edge of the basket with a thud, violently tilting it to a side as the envelope started swaying to the opposite way. Senku didn’t waste a moment there and pushed them off the edge to the middle and dropped to sit, which effectively brought the balance back within a moment and Senku let out a long sigh of relief. When he stood up on his feet, Gen was still shaking, slightly hunched. His grasp on Senku’s arm was tight and almost painful, his expression looked mortified. Senku slowly took Gen’s hand and freed his own arm, pulling him up to stand straight but he didn’t let go of his hand. Instead he held it close as he pushed his face in front of Gen’s vision and locked eyes with him.

“Hey, hey Gen- it’s okay. Calm down.” He reassured, squeezing the other’s hand in his palm, “It’s okay.”

“I- I thought we were going to fall.” Gen said, moving his gaze to his feet, his breath still unsteady as he tightly squeezed back Senku’s hand, as if afraid that Senku would let go and vanish.

“One blow of wind won’t have knocked this down.” Senku said, stepping closer. “Plus I promised to keep you safe didn’t I?”

“I know but I-”

“It was scary I know. Hell I got scared for a moment there too.” Senku shrugged, “But it’s okay now.”

“Yeah, Yeah I-” Gen nodded and truly looked back into Senku’s eyes this time. He looked lost for a moment before he blinked. Once. Twice. Then he suddenly jerked away from Senku, leaving at least two steps distance between them. “Uh- sorry I freaked out there.”

“Gen-”

“I’m sorry- I’m stupid haha-” Gen laughed awkwardly, taking one more step back like Senku was poisonous somehow. 

“No what the fuck wait.” Senku interrupted him, holding a hand in front of his face. “Why have you been avoiding me?”

At this Gen’s panic died down and instead got replaced with a furrowed expression. “I’m- not?”

“No you’re-” Senku argued, trying to find the accurate and precise words to his thoughts. “Avoiding my touch. Avoiding being too close to me.”

“I-”

Senku didn’t give him time to respond, knowing that if he stopped now he won’t be able to word it again later. “Why? Have I made you feel uncomfortable somehow?”

Then Gen snapped. “Have _I_ made you feel uncomfortable?”

All thoughts Senku had abruptly died there because now, Gen was asking him if Gen, the one he’s being aching to get closer to, had made him uncomfortable somehow. If Senku wasn’t panicking before, he definitely was now. “What?”

“After that night- the night I told you I liked you more than a little- you’ve been acting- uh- weird around me.” Gen said.

“Me?” Senku raised an eyebrow and pointed at himself. He must look idiotic now, but that wasn’t the ultimate concern at the moment. “I’m- not?”

“Yes you are!” Gen exclaimed loudly as he huffed and crossed his arms against his chest. “You keep glaring at me. At first I thought you were just staring but you always have this scrawny face when you look at me like you’re plotting a murder-”

“What-”

Gen interrupted him by pointing a finger at Senku accusively. “And! And you don’t reply immediately when I ask you a question like you used to anymore. I could ask anything and you stare at me like I’ve asked the most complicated question in the universe and you keep zoning out whenever I talk to you!”

“Oh.”

“So I- I thought what I said that day made you uncomfortable.” Gen finished and turned his gaze away from Senku. “So I’ve been trying to keep my distance from you to give you space.”

_Oh_

So to get it altogether, after Gen’s somewhat confession Senku had been so intrigued and preoccupied in his own thoughts, he’d completely forgotten to be subtle around the one who’d snatched his sanity and sleep away and apparently his unintentional ‘not subtle’ expressions only made Gen think Senku was uncomfortable around him.

Feelings really were troublesome.

And suddenly Senku bursted out laughing, clenching his stomach like it would fall off if he didn’t hold it. He could feel Gen’s eyes return to him as he laughed like a hysteric on the floor, tearing forming in the corner of his eye. “Are- are you fucking kidding m- me. God-”

“Why are you laughing?” Gen said and Senku looked up to find the mentalist’s rigid and befuddled expression all too cute and just- unavoidable as his laugh slowly died out and stood up again. “This isn’t funny Senku chan!”

“I’m sorry I-” Senku laughed out whatever last breath of hysteria he was holding back and sighed, wiping a tear off the corner of his eye. “God, I’m dumb.”

Gen gawked at his reply, a soft gasp leaving his lips. “Did you- the-great-genius-scientist Senku- just call yourself dumb?”

“Yeah, yeah god I’m so dumb.” Senku nodded. “I’m sorry I scared you away with my- concrete hard unreadable expression.”

“No it’s- what?”

“The reason I kept staring at you because I can’t keep my eyes off you.” Senku said, keeping his gaze sharp on Gen’s profile. “The reason I can’t respond fast to your questions is because my brain loses composure when it sees you.”

Gen’s cheeks immediately took a bright shade of pink as his mouth hung open, making Senku have to control his urge to just cup the other’s face in his hands and place a kiss on the bridge of his nose. “Wh- where’s this coming from?”

“I’ve been thinking about what you’ve said to me since that night. Trying to decode it like it’s a puzzle.” Senku explained, a little relaxed. Now that he’d gotten it all out he felt relaxed. Like the last piece of puzzle had finally fallen into its place. “I’m bad at romance and feelings, sure, but I’m positive you tried to confess to me that night. Didn't you?”

Gen didn’t respond for a moment and then he sighed loudly, his head tilting back a little and his eyes falling shut.

“Ah you figured it out.” Gen replied. “Yeah.”

“I figured that out quickly but what took me time was to figure out how to react to it.” Senku said, scratching the back of his neck. “Consider my own feelings and all.”

“Oh.”

“Ever since then, every time I looked at you I felt my heart flip. Every Time you talked to me I felt my knees go weak.” Senku continued as he took in the sight of Gen blushing like crazy in front of his, his lips almost trembling. “I was trying to figure myself out.” Senku finished. “Sorry it took so long.”

“Senku chan-” Gen exhaled a breath and then covered his face in his hands. “You can’t just say stuff like that without- without a warning! God how am I going to keep my cool and collected mentalist act now?”

“You don’t have to. There’s no one else but us here.” Senku believed he had always been bold and confident but given Gen’s current condition, he felt extra confident this morning. He took a stride and stepped into Gen’s personal space. He locked his hands behind his back and leaned in, making sure his breath was tickling the back of Gen’s hands. “Plus we’re above the clouds right now. Who are you going to show off your wittiness to? The birds?”

“Shut up.” Gen muttered and peaked from the inbetween of his fingers and snapped them close again when he saw Senku’s face. “Stop looking at me!”

“But I can’t stop. You’re just so- cute.”

“Argh shut up, shut up!” Gen shook his head. “Go refuel your burner or whatever.”

“I don’t have to refuel it for next one hour.” Senku shrugged, closing the distance even more. “Are you going to stay like this for the rest of our time here?”

“Yes.”

“No, look at me.”

“No, go away.”

“Gen.” Senku tapped the back of his hand. “I’m dying to see your face.”

“No you aren’t.”

“Yes I am.” Senku grabbed his hands this time, trying to peel them off his beautiful mentalist’s face so that he could finally take a look. “Look at me, please?”

Gen gave up at one point and let his hands drop to his sides. Senku pressed his thumb under Gen’s eyes and caressed his cheek, trying to burn the sensation of his soft skin against his finger into his memory.

Senku broke the silence first, “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“You good?”

“No.” Gen replied without a pause, his gaze never leaving Senku’s. Like if he did the ground would slip away from beneath his feet and he’d fall.

Senku stayed silent for three seconds before he opened his mouth. “Can I - can I kiss it better?”

“Ye- yes if you want to-” Gen didn’t get to finish because Senku’s lips were already on his. A chirp of surprise left Gen’s throat in response but being the quick to adapt mentalist he was, he quickly recovered from the surprise and circled his arms around Senku’s neck, pulling him closer.

Senku couldn’t be any happier.

He didn’t waste a beat before circling his arms around Gen’s waist too, pulling him closer like he wanted. The kiss started off sloppy and slow, both of them pushing against each other’s lips as if they couldn’t get enough of each other, as if the nonexistent distance between them is too much to bear. Gen placed his hands on Senku’s cheeks at one point, his thumbs caressing his jawline as Senku ran his hand up and down Gen’s back.

The kiss didn’t miraculously cause fireworks, nor did it open the gates of heaven and lured the angels with harps down here. It’s nothing near Senku ever imagined his first kiss to be, because it’s sloppy and they’re off sync, they’re pushing and pulling against each other but Senku won’t have had this any other way.

It’s nothing he hoped for but everything he never knew he wanted. It felt like he’d finally put a missing puzzle in its place to complete the whole thing. 

When the need of air made them pull away Senku groaned but he only rested his forehead against Gen’s, breathing heavily and taking the moment in.

Gen broke the silence first. “So, Senku chan.”

Senku didn’t reply immediately, knowing that Gen wouldn’t mind if he stayed quiet a few more seconds this time, now that the misunderstandings were cleared. “Gen.”

“Took you long enough to figure it out.”

“Mhm, can you really blame me?” Senku chuckles softly against Gen’s lips, not wanting to forget the moment. He wanted to remember this moment forever, engrave it on his brain, his heart. He wanted to remember the feeling of Gen’s soft lips against his, his breathing matching his own, the warmth of their bodies pressed together. He wanted to remember all of these when he would wake up tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that and forever. “Feelings are complicated.”

“That’s true.” Gen sighed. “Do you regret it?”

“What?”

“Regret realizing your feelings for me?” Gen replied, his eyes not leaving Senku’s. “I mean you know feelings are anything but logic-”

“No, I don’t regret it.” Senku replied without a pause. He’d played enough hide and seek with his feelings already and he was not going to back out now. “If abandoning logic for these feelings makes me- you- no, us happy- then I don’t regret it.”

“Oh.”

There was a pause before Senku asked back, nervousness lingering in his eyes. “Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Regret making me realize my feelings for you.”

Gen didn’t pause a moment before replying either and relief washed over Senku when he did. “Not a single bit.” He shook his head violently as he did and Senku wanted to check if his cervical spine was intact or not for a moment. 

“Hm.” Senku chuckled, slipping his hand behind Gen’s neck and pressing his thumb against the edge point of his cervical spine, his other hand resting on his waist. “So when we go down-”

“We can be whatever you want us to be.”

“Whatever I want us to be?”

“Yes.”

Senku gave it a thought before cheerily asking, “Well then Gen, do you want to get married?”

Gen looked taken back by the question, like Senku had asked him to join a suicide mission with him. He stuttered in response. “W- wh- what..!?”

“I mean you said we can be-”

And Gen didn’t give him time to repeat himself, jumping into his own blabbering. His cheeks flushed redder with every word that left his mouth and Senku wanted to do nothing but to deepen the redness with kisses. “I didn’t mean- I- we- what you’re saying is that we’re going to skip the relationship base and jump right into-”

And Senku started laughing again, amazed by Gen’s words that his panic formed. 

“Okay, okay Gen calm down.” Senku said in between his laughs, waving at Gen with a hand as he wiped a drop tear off the corner of his eye. “I was just joking.”

“Oh.” Gen’s heavy breathing and blabbering came to an end and when Senku looked up he had a pout on, his grey eyes shone with playful anger and betrayal but Senku found it all cute. “Mean Senku chan!”

“Sorry sorry I-” Senku breathed heavily in the open air, breathing in and out. He let the moment sink in for a moment. Sink, _sink_ , how he felt at this moment, how he laughed, how Gen looked at him, how he managed to escape the constant worry for once. “Your reaction was worth it though.”

“Whatever.”

Senku decided to reply then. “So- since we can be whatever I want us to be- I think I want us to be boyfriends. If that’s okay with you.”

Gen’s lips broke into a beautiful grin the moment he asked and if Senku says he could stare at it for hours, he isn’t lying. “That’s- that’s more than okay Senku chan.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Senku bottled up all his confidence and reached out to hold Gen’s hands. It was soft, firm against his and he intertwined their fingers. “So I can do this anytime?”

“Y- yes you can.” Gen squeezed his hand back, pulling him closer and Senku let him.

He leaned forward quickly and placed a kiss on his cheek. “And this?”

Gen flushed red again, avoiding Senku’s eyes like they were plague. “Yeah.”

Senku felt a grin grow on his lips as he leaned to a side and placed a kiss on Gen’s lips causing the other to gasp in surprise. “And this too.”

“Oh my god, yes this too, stop being so shamelessly embarrassing.” Gen chuckled and hid his face in Senku’s shoulder, tightening his grip around his waist and initiating a hug- possibly to hide his burning blush. He could feel Gen’s smile against his neck, spreading. “You’re way sappier than I thought.”

Senku shrugged, circling his hands around Gen’s shoulder too as he smiled. “Well, I’m excellent at surprising people.”

“I see that.” 

Senku broke the silence after a while. “Hey Gen?”

“Yes Senku chan?”

“I think I like you way more than just a little.”

“I like you way more than just a little too Senku chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have reached this far I think I can safely assume that my fic was interesting enough to make you keep going yeah?
> 
> \- The little things about meteor showers and air balloons mentioned in the fic are all facts! I do quick researches before writing every fic lmao
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and leave kudos and comments too if you want to!
> 
> come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/XIAOBABES)


End file.
